The Luck of Thirteen
by wrightersbloq
Summary: AU. written before the fall of five. Might have spoilers. Numbers 1,2,and 3 are dead. Numbers 4-Ella are on the run from the Mogs, when they encounter a new person claiming to be number thirteen. Sarah, Sam, and pretty much everyone from Ohio haven't happened. Disclaimer: The only things i wn are the plot and whatever Ocs i decide to make. Everything else belongs to pitticus lore.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:So, here i am with another story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>I was walking down an abandoned stretch of road, with snow on either side of me. I saw depressing and disabled houses all along the street. There was not a single person around. Then, as I kept walking, I came across a group of people. There were three girls and four boys. One girl had raven colored hair, another had reddish hair, and the third, which was smaller than the other two, had brown with gold highlights. The boys all had pitch black hair. They appeared to be arguing about something, but I couldn't make out what it was. When the raven-haired girl saw me, they all stopped arguing. All f them turned and looked at me. One of the boys started talking, but there was no sound. Then, involuntarily, I started talking as well, but again there was no sound. This exchange went on for about a minute, and then the boy ran at me, readying a punch. Just before the punch hits me, the world goes black.<em>

I wake up on a cold wooden floor, surrounded by hay bales. I stayed still for about two minutes, making sure everything was alright. When I was sure that everything was alright, I sat up and stretched. Then I looked around, until my eyes rested on a chest. I smiled, and brought it over to me using telekinesis. It was my loric chest, my inheritance. Looking at it, I felt a bit of pride, then an overwhelming sense of grief. Then, as quickly as it appeared, I pushed it aside. I placed my hand on the heavy padlock of my chest and focused. The lock unlocked with a small click. I opened the chest, and looked inside. There was a pair of sunglasses, some weird-looking ball thing, a red velvet bag, a multitude of colored stones, a pair of gloves with green pebbles embedded in them, and an object that looked like a small knife. I picked up the knife, and then closed the chest. I re-locked it, and then hid the chest in the most secure place I could find, which was beneath the floorboards. I put the knife in my pocket, and then I left the barn house I've been staying at for the last week or so. I recognized the street I was walking down in my dream, and it wasn't more than a mile from the abandoned barn were I was. After I made sure that nobody was around, I took of south at a full sprint, which was about sixty miles an hour. I was there in no time. After I came to the edge of the town, I stopped running, and started walking. Everything happened exactly like in my dream. It wasn't long before I came upon the group of people. The raven-haired girl saw me just like before, and the boy started talking to me just like before, but this time I could actually hear him.

"Who are you?" he asked me. His tone was on guard. It made me think that these guys were a gang or something, but I answered anyway.

"My name is Christian. What's yours" I said.

"My name is Daniel." He said to me, though I noticed that he hesitated slightly before answering. It made me immediately suspicious.

"Are you sure of that?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes. "Because I don't think it is" I knew what was going to happen before it did. I brought my hand out a split second before the boy ran at me, with speeds too fast for a normal human. He came at me with a punch just like in my dream. This time, however, instead of nearly connecting, I ducked under his punch and sent one of my own into his gut. Hard. So hard that his feet actually left the ground and he flew backwards into the others. As he was flying back, I noticed that there were three scars on his leg. I immediately held out my arm and he stopped falling in midair. I held him there, upside down so that I could see his scars clearly. They were the loric numbers one through three.

"Which one are you?" I asked him. He looked confused for a second, before realization hit and he looked at his leg. He stated struggling, and set him down. Immediately he got up and charged me again. This time however, he was held back by another boy and the raven-haired girl. I lifted my right pant leg to show three scars identical to the ones on the boy's leg. Immediately, everyone froze. I smiled. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I said. One of the boys stepped forward.

"I am number four." He said. Then another boy stepped up.

"I'm five." He said. Then the girl with the raven hair stepped up.

"Number six." She said. The redhead stepped up.

"Number seven." She said. The boy that held back the one that attacked me stepped forward.

"Number eight." He said. Then, the boy that attacked me stepped forward.

"Nine." He said, suspicion in his voice. Then the small girl stepped up.

"I'm Ella, but I guess I'm number Ten." Then she stepped behind number Seven. Then they all looked at me.

"So, who are you." Asked Nine, and I could tell he didn't believe me.

"I could tell you now, but there are probably ears everywhere." I said, then smiled, thinking about what was about to happen next. "If you really want to know, then catch me, if you can." Then I bolted back towards the barn. Without looking back, I could tell they were following me. After all, it wouldn't do to have their identities reported to the mogs. After a few minutes, I reached the barn, where I stopped running, and waited. I wasn't even out of breath. In a minute, the others caught up to me. Nine immediately tackled me. He had his fist in the air ready to pound me.

"Now, who are you?" he asked me. Then I laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said. Then he punched me. I'm certain that he broke my nose.

"No more games. Tell me who you are, now." He said. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm number Thirteen." I said. "There number Nine. Are you happy?" Then he started punching me. Over and over, harder and harder. He kept hitting me until Four and Eight pulled him off me.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" asked Four.

"We really don't need this bull crap right now." Said Nine. "We especially don't need this mog spy lying to us, and we really don't need some poser faking the scars of one through three." Something snapped in me just then. I don't know what it was, weather it was the fact that he called me a liar and a spy, or the fact that this guy was one of my people, but the next thing I knew I used my telekinesis to smash Nine against the ceiling. I held all the others in place using my telekinesis. I continued smashing Nine against the walls, ceiling, anything in the vicinity.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted, accentuating every word with a smash against something. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH? DO YOU?" I started to feel a weird sensation go throughout my body, but I was too angry to focus on it. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SACRIFICE I'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH? YOU WANT TO SEE MY PROOF NINE?" I walked over to where I had hidden my chest, and using my telekinesis, ripped the floorboards up and brought out my chest. "HERE IS MY PROOF!" I shout, and show them my chest. When I do, I see that Seven is crying, Along with Ella. My anger fades away instantly. I immediately drop Nine and open my chest. I bring out a long stone. I pressed against Nine's bloody body. As soon as the stone touches him, he starts convulsing, like he's having a seizure. I keep moving the stone and holding it, thinking about what just happened, crying, and I'm dimly aware that Seven is crouching beside me. Eventually, Nine stops convulsing. He lies still on the ground, his breath regular, and I relies he is conscious. He must have been conscious for the entire thing. Then I collapse into a ball and cry some more. I start shaking, and images began to flash before my eyes. They were moving too fast to comprehend, until I saw a rocket heading towards the barn. As soon as the visions ended, I bolt upright and burst outside. Everyone follows me, but I don't care. I look around desperately, but I don't see the rocket. Then, I see a small dot on the horizon. I reach out to it with my telekinesis and send it crashing towards the ground, where it promptly explodes. I rush back inside, and pick up the healing stone, which I had dropped, and threw it in my chest, which I then closed.

"We have to go." I said urgently.

"Why?" asked Five. "What's going on?"

"Look, I promise I'll explain everything later, but right now you have to trust me. This place is about ten minutes away from being overrun with mogs." I said as I took a stone out of my pocket and held it to the chest. My chest shrank down to pocket size. I put the chest and the stone in separate pockets in my pants. Then I looked at the others. "Come on." I said. Just then, there was an explosion, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think. Tell me in you reviews, along with any ideas you guys have for this story. If i can, i may fit some of them in. O, and see if you can guess what legacy he has in this chapter. Thanks.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everybody. I got some real interesting stuff for you guys. Here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting over the boy we met a few hours ago. After the explosion, Six and Eight went out to explore, and Nine started preparing for battle. I and Ella went over to the boy, who called himself thirteen, and I saw that that blast did more damage than I initially thought. The entire back of his head was bleeding, along with major burns up and down his back. I started healing him right away, but almost immediately Six and Eight reappeared and reported an army of mogs. Even Nine seemed to lose some bravado. So instead of fighting, Eight took the boy and teleported away. Six took my hand and Ella's and turned us both invisible. Eight reappeared and teleported Nine away. Then he reappeared and teleported us away too. We kept hopping like this until Eight was too tired to continue, and we ended up in an old and abandoned hotel building. Then, I sat down and started healing the boy. Everyone else sat at the table that was, remarkably, still there. After a few minutes, I sat back and surveyed my handiwork. His head had healed completely, not even a scar. He did, however have a scar running all the way down his back, from his left shoulder to his right hip. I have no idea how he got it, but looking at it, I suddenly felt sad. Before I could dwell on how utterly <em>weird<em> that is, he began to stir. Then he opened his eyes and looked around. After realizing he was on his stomach, he turned himself over and attempted to stand up. He managed to get onto one knee before he gasped in pain. Soon the others were at my side. The boy looked at each of us, one at a time. When his eyes landed on me, I got a strange feeling. It was like butterflies in my stomach, but once again, I was interrupted before I could figure out why.

"Well, now that you're awake, perhaps you can provide us with some answers." Nine said. The boy looked over at Nine.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"How about who you really are, why you have our scars, how you knew the mogs were coming, how you knew where to find us, and why you say that you're number Thirteen." Said Nine.

"Okay. In which order would you like your meal good sir?" the boy asked with a fake cashier voice, and I couldn't help but giggle at the antic. Before Nine could respond, he started talking again. "Alright, so first, I really am number thirteen. I have your scars because I am part of the charm. I knew the mogs were coming because of my legacy. I knew where to find you for the same reason. Lastly, I say I'm number thirteen because I am. Did I cover all of it nine, or would you like some fries with that?" At that, everyone smiled, except Nine of course. He took a step towards the boy.

"Alright, look-"before he could respond, Nine was lifted into the air. Then, just as suddenly, he dropped. A look of concern flashed across the boy's face. He held out his arm, but this time Nine didn't even leave the ground. The boy looked down at his hands, which were shaking. Then he looked back at me, and I could see panic in his eyes.

"What did you do to me?" he whispered. Then, realizing that only I heard him, he took a step forward and shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" he yelled at me accusingly. For the briefest moment, I felt very uncomfortable, even downright sad, and then it was gone. The boy frantically started patting himself, until his hands came to rest on two pockets in his pants. He gave a small sigh of relief, then turned and ran. He managed to run straight through the wall. After he was gone, I turned to look at the others. Nine was wearing a satisfied smile, while everybody else just looked confused. I suddenly felt very angry.

"What did you do Nine?" I demanded. He looked at me with that smile still on his face. He held his hands up defensively.

"Whoa, whoa, princess. I swear I didn't do anything. I'm just happy that that joker is gone." I looked at him and shook my head. Then I ran out the hole in the wall after the boy. I didn't have to run very far before I found him. He was curled into a ball, on the ground, sobbing, not even a mile from our hideaway. He saw me coming.

"Get away from me." He said, and I could actually _hear_ his panic now. I knelt beside him, and he started shaking violently. "I said, GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted at me. I placed a hand on his arm. He immediately started trying to back away, but he was right up against a tree. He looked like he was about to scream.

"Shh, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Please, tell me what's wrong." I don't know if it was something in my voice or what, but he seemed to calm down remarkably. He looked me in the eyes. There was still panic there, but it was now accompanied by hope. I smiled, and he seemed to relax a bit more.

"There originally were only ten of us." He said after a small silence. "But, the elders sent three more as a contingency plan, just in case some of you actually died. Those three were Eleven, my younger sister, Twelve, my older brother, and me, Thirteen. Our guide was a man, but I can't remember his name." He frowned as he said this. "The charm cast on us was rushed and sloppy. It wouldn't take effect until we came into contact with one of you. The problem was, only I made it to earth." He paused again, and I wasn't sure what to do. Then he continued. "When we entered earth's atmosphere, things started going wrong. Before we knew what was happening, things started exploding. My brother wasted no time in placing me into the only escape capsule. I was launched into the atmosphere just as the ship we were on exploded. Nobody else survived."

"I don't know what to say." I said to him, but he didn't seem to hear me.

"I was about ten when we made it here. I've been here for about eight years now. Almost immediately, my first legacy developed." He said, almost in a sort of trance.

"What was it?" I ask him, and this time he seems to hear me. He looks at me and smiles.

"It's called precognition." He said. "The ability to discern possible future events. Over the last few years though, the events I see have almost always happened exactly as I saw. I developed clairvoyance, I think. The ability to see the future. Over the years, I've come to rely on it for survival. Now that it's gone, I'm helpless." He looked down at his hands, and then frowned. I looked at his hands too, and almost screamed. His left hand was embedded halfway through his leg. He lifted his hand, and it came out whole. He swished it through a tree, then turned around and slapped me, except his hand passed right through my face. Then he smiled, relief flooding his eyes. I turned to see that he had uprooted a small shrub with his telekinesis. When I looked back, he was patting around furiously, looking worried again. "Where is my chest?" he asked.

"You dropped it and that stone when you sprinted out of the house." As soon as I said it, he got up and bolted for the hotel. I sprinted after him as fast as I could, but by the time I caught up with him, he was already rummaging around in his chest with his right hand. The others were just standing there, looking absolutely stunned. I was about to tell them what went down, when Thirteen let out a holler of joy.

"YES!" he shouted, and brought out a transparent stone with what looked like a perfect sapphire in the center. He tossed from his right hand to his left. I thought it would go straight through, but instead, it stuck there. He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen, then apparently the pain from all the exertion he just did caught up with him, and he passed out, though I see that he did not let go of the Chrystal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So, what do you you guys think of <em>this. <em>Let me know in your reveiws, and also see if you can guess what is happening to thirteen. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: K, so firstly, i have to apologize if any of the characters seem too OOC. So, i think that's that. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Me and John moved thirteen to a bedroom, then went back to the others. They were all sitting around the table, waiting for us, so that we could discuss our next move.<p>

"So, does anybody have any idea what that was all about just now?" asked Eight when we were all seated. "Did he tell you anything, Marina?" he asked looking at me. After a brief hesitation, I told them everything that Thirteen said to me. Then I told them about how his hand started going through things, and how happy he seemed about it. After I told them everything, I sat back and waited.

"I still think this is a waste of time." Said Nine after a while. "For all we know, this guy could have stolen one of the chests from the first three, faked their scars, and then tracked us down to turn us in to the mogs." For some reason I don't understand, what Nine just said makes me very angry.

"Why is it so hard to believe that he really is one of us, Nine?" I demanded.

"Number _Thirteen_, Marina. That's why. There were only ten of us." He told me in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Actually, there were only supposed to be Nine of us. _You_ were supposed to be the last." I said, and I saw him flinch. "You didn't have any trouble believing Ella was number ten, so what makes this so different." I see that my words hit their mark.

"Marina has a point." Said Five, and I realize that I haven't herd him speak in a long time. "If Ella can be here, why not a number Thirteen?"

"Plus, we really don't need to push away another fighter." Said Six. "If he is in fact who he says he is, we could really use the help."

"Another thing, what is up with you Nine? You are never like this." Asks Eight. Nine was starting to flinch with every verbal attack. Before he could respond to Eight's question, there was a new voice in the mix.

"If you really don't trust me, then I'll make the choice easy for you." I turned to see Thirteen standing in the doorway. I was just thinking how quickly he recovers, when I looked at the clock that unexplainably still works and saw that we had been talking for a couple hours. Wait, what the heck. We only started arguing about five minutes ago at the most, so how? I decide the clock must be broken, when Thirteen started talking again. "I have a gift for you guys." He said. He walked over to where we had left his chest, and opened it with his right hand. It was then that I realized that he was still holding the stone in his left. He rummaged around in his chest until he took out a gold-colored stone with black streaks through it. He tossed it to Four. "This will give you the ability to take on the properties of anything you touch." He said as he closed his chest. Then he shrank it with his green shrinking stone, and put both in his pockets. Then he stood up and walked out the door. When he got to the threshold, he stopped. "Thanks for listening, number Seven. Thanks for everything." Then he walked out the door. As soon as he was gone, I turned towards nine.

"Look what you've done now, Nine. Way to go." Before he could even respond, I was out the door looking for Thirteen. It vaguely occurs to me that this is the second time today that I left on my own to look for him. Then, I focus everything I have to try and find him with my telekinesis. I found him, walking away from the hotel in a southward direction. I ran after him immediately. It took me awhile, but I eventually stumbled across him a few miles from the hotel. He was just sitting there, staring at his left hand, in which I saw that he still held that strange stone. As I approached, the rocks and twigs around me started flying around until they formed a message.

_What do you want now?_ They said. _I'm busy._ Just then, Thirteen dropped the stone, and right away the left side of his body sank, leaving him lying on his side. He used telekinesis to move the stone to his hand. Before it touched his hand, he started floating above the ground. The stone touched him just as he landed on the ground. He didn't sink. He smiled, and then looked at me.

"So, what do you want, Seven?" he asked me. Before I could answer, however, John, Six, and Nine burst through the trees into the small clearing we were in.

"There you are." Said John. He looked very relieve to see us. "We've been looking everywhere for you." Then, number Thirteen stiffened behind me. I turned to look at him, and he appeared to be staring straight into space. Then, he walked to the end of the clearing, ripped up several trees with his telekinesis, and threw every last one of them at Nine. He jumped out of the way immediately, but Thirteen didn't seem to care. He kept the trees on their course, and when they smashed into the tree line, there was a shout of pain.

"I knew it." Said Thirteen. Suddenly, several Mogs were ripped out of the trees with telekinesis. "You led them straight to me." There was so much emotion in his voice that many Mogs exploded into ash right there. Then, the rest started flying around, smashing into anything that got in their path. Before long, the air was nothing but a cloud of ash over the clearing. When I looked back at Thirteen, I could see various emotions flashing across his face: anger, fear, sadness, and, worst of all, betrayal. I felt like somebody hit me with a sledgehammer, and I have no idea why. He took a step towards me, and then collapsed.

* * *

><p>I'm getting tired of this. Tired of just passing out. Tired of seeing their faces. Tired of being betrayed. Most of all, I'm getting tired of having to rely on someone. I'm <em>so<em> sick of being helpless and needing somebody to take care of me. But, no matter how much I hate it, it just keeps happening. Only this time, it's worse. I'm lying on the ground, still clutching the stone in my left hand, still conscious, but I'm completely unable to move. No matter how hard I try, I just can't move. I feel somebody lift me up and carry me. I instinctively know that I'm being carried back to the hotel. Oh, I'm so getting tired of that place.

"I don't see why we keep bringing this guy back." Said a voice, breaking me out of my thoughts. I realize it's Nine. O yeah, I'm sick of him, too.

"Shut up, Nine." Comes a much closer voice. It was the person carrying me. Four. Him I guess I can live with. Then, I'm suddenly struck with a strange realization: He sounded _mad_ at Nine. We continued in silence for a few minutes, then I am suddenly set down on a mattress. It appears to be the same mattress I was in just a few minutes ago. That must mean I'm back at the hotel. Great, more quality time with the others. I feel iciness spread over both of my arms, and I find I can move them. I glance around as much as I can, but I can't see anything, so I just close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you all think of that. If i seem to be getting too repetitive, please let me know. Also, let me know what you want to have happen next, and i'll see if i can put it in. Thanks.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hey guys. Don't really have anything to say, so just enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, there were faces all around me. Four, Five and six were standing to my left. Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ella were standing to my right. I lifted my head and looked around. Every last one of them turned their head towards me. I was still in the hotel room.<p>

"Oh, joy." I said as I laid my head back down. "I'm back in this place." Then, number Four walked right up to my side.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Like kicking somebody's behind." I reply. Then I start to get up, but I freeze halfway up. I see that Four is holding me down with telekinesis. I smile as best I can, and force my hands open. The stone In my left hand tumbles to the ground, and immediately the bed under me crumples with the pressure. My whole body is now intangible. Using my own telekinesis, I float myself off the wreak of the bed. Then I bend down and pick up the stone. I instantly feel myself become solid. I look around at everybody and see them just looking at me. I look over and realize that I'm next to Nine. I turn to him. "So, care to tell me what a _Mog spy_ is doing being dragged back to your _impressive_ hideout?" I ask him. Suddenly, everyone, save Nine, gets up and leaves.

"I have a few things to say to you." He said after everybody left. "But first, I want to apologize. So, I'm sorry." As soon as he said that, I start walking around, looking at the floors and ceiling. "What are you doing?" Nine asks me.

"I'm looking for a bug or a listening device." I said back to him. He looks at me curiously.

"Why?" he asks. Then I look right at him and put on my best Nine voice.

"I, the great number Nine, the same one who completely denied your identity, am sorry for the insult." I said. Then look at him puzzled face and smiled. "Doesn't sound sincere, does it?" I ask in a normal voice. He just sighs and sits down.

"Whatever, I'll be sitting right here while you look for and imaginary bug." There was silence for a few minutes after he said this, while I checked for bugs. When I found nothing, I turned to him.

"What are you playing at, Nine?" I ask him. He stood up and looked at me.

"Well, I _was_ trying to apologize for being a big jerk. Now I'm just waiting for you to get done with your little surveillance mission so I can tell you what I want to tell you. Then he turned towards a wall and fell silent. I opened my mouth to say something after a while, but just then, he started talking again. "Look, I know what it's like to lose people you care about, how it feels to be betrayed. So, yeah, I'm sorry. And now that I've made a complete apology, I'm about to tell you that, well, everyone trusts you. Even me. So you can stay with us if you want." He looked back at me. "We really could uses your help." He said, and then he walked out of the room. After a few minutes of deep thought, I follow him. When I enter the room, I see everyone packing things. They all stop what they're doing when I enter the room. They were all looking at me like they were waiting for me to do something.

"I've decided that, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to come with you." As soon as I said it, a wave of relief seems to flow throughout the room. Eight smiles delightedly, then tosses me the stone I gave Four a little while ago.

"In that case, you're going to need this." He said, and then goes back to packing. I take my chest out and grow it to full size. When I open it, and am about to put the stone in, I see two silver necklaces.

"Hey guys." I say as I place the stone in my chest. "What legacies have you all developed?" they all stop what they're doing again and think for a minute. Then number Four looks at me.

"I can talk to animals, produce light from my hands, control fire, heal others, and am fireproof." He said. Then five Stepped toward a chest, with I assumed was his.

"I can fly, and do basically what that stone allows you to do." He said, pointing at my chest.

"I can turn invisible and control the elements." Said Six.

"I can see in the dark, breathe underwater, heal, and control ice." Said Seven. I find myself staring at her for some reason, and I look at Eight.

"I can shape shift, teleport, and see visions in my dreams." He said. _I think we have a winner._

"I can walk on walls and ceilings, and hear for miles." Said Nine, hefting his chest over his shoulder.

"And I can shift between the ages I've already lived through, and I have telepathy." Said Ella. I think for a moment. Then I decide. I reach into my chest and pull out the two necklaces.

"Yo, Eight." He looks over at me. "Catch." I say and throw him a necklace. He catches it, then looks at me questioningly. I smile. "Put that on and you can borrow the legacies of the person wearing the other one." I say, putting on my own necklace. "And vice versa." When he still doesn't understand, I smile even wider. "If you put that necklace on, I'll be able to shape shift and teleport, and you will be able to see the future and make yourself intangible." The look of comprehension on his face was followed quickly by a huge smile. He put the necklace on, and then started concentrating. Nothing happened. I start busting out laughing. I'm rolling around on the floor by the time I can get it together. "Oh, I forgot to tell you Eight." I say when I can form a complete sentence. "You can't do crap until I master it first." He looked over at me with a scowl, and I laugh a bit more as I snap my chest shut, shrink it, and put it in my pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just realized that the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Sorry, i'll work on that. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. I really appreciate second opinions. Thanks.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, i'm going to try something different this chapter, so see what you think. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>The boy's face lies in shadow. He stands underneath a streetlight, clutching a cell phone to his ear.<em>

_ "What do you have to report?" asks the voice on the other end._

_ "They have no idea what is about to happen. The boy will be brought to you soon." The boy replies calmly into the phone. He then hangs up, looks to the sky, then turns and walks away._

* * *

><p>It's been about two and a half months since the drama at the hotel. Since then, I have learned to master my intangibility legacy. I also managed to master the teleportation, shape shifting, and hydrolocomotion legacies that I borrow from Eight. Funny thing, I have been borrowing Eight's legacies for so long that I actually developed them for myself. Then I gave the other necklace to Nine. I have pretty much gotten the hang of the whole antigravity, but I'm still working on transferring legacies. Anyway, we've been hanging out in Nine's penthouse apartment for two months or so. I have gotten faster, stronger, and my telekinesis has grown much more powerful, I can now lift over ten times the weight with my mind than I can with my muscles, as well as multiple things at once. Despite all of that, though, I feel hopelessly useless. I'm sitting on the roof of the apartment thinking about how useless I really am when number Seven, who insists I call her Marina, walked up and sat next to me.<p>

"What's up?" she asked me. I look over to see that she is dressed in training clothes.

"Nothing much." I say, looking back at the Chicago skyline. "Just about how useful I really am."

"What do you mean?" she asks, and when I look back, I see that she already knows what I'm talking about. Regardless, I start to voice my concerns.

"Well, aside from the general Garde stuff, you know: super strength, speed, durability, telekinesis, I can't actually _do_ anything."

"You know that's not true." Said Marina, and from her tone, I can tell I was right about her knowing what was troubling me. "You can see the future and make yourself intangible. That is pretty cool if you ask me. Plus, you can teleport, shape shift, walk on water, walk on walls, and give others legacies for a small period of time." She looks at me like _seriously, bro?_ But I just looked away.

"Well, yeah, it does sound cool when you say it like that. I guess on my own I'm pretty much alright. But I can't control when or what I see, I can only turn myself intangible, I can only teleport, walk n water, and shape shift thanks to Eight, and all Nine has to do is take off that necklace and I can't use antigravity or transfer my legacies. Forgive me for being a little self-depressed." I looked back at her and I see that she's frowning.

"O, wait, what about your sonokinesis. That's pretty cool." She said after a brief pause, and I let out a groan. Last month, I developed sonokinesis, or the ability to control sound. It was cool at first, but pretty soon I found that it was useless. My first _real_ legacy since my intangibility and all I can to is scream loud.

"Yeah, if you need somebody to play loud music, give me a call." I tried not to sound bitter, but I guess It didn't work. Marina forced me to look at her. She was suddenly serious, and I couldn't help but like how solder-like she seemed.

"Listen to me, Thirteen." I flinched a small bit when she said my number. I had never actually took on a human name, so they all just call me Thirteen. "You are one of the greatest fighters among us. You are anything but useless." Just as I was about to reply, Eight teleports right behind me.

"You know, she is right, Thirteen." I was about to ask how long he was spying on us, when I remembered the big that flew on my jacket. Figures it would be Eight in disguise. "Furthermore, I can prove it. Your sonokinesis may be a blessing in disguise. You could take away all the sound in a battlefield so that the enemy would be unable to coordinate, while we have Ella to help us coordinate with her telepathy." As he was talking, I got an idea. I must have grinned like a madman, because Eight actually took a step back. "Whoa man, I know that face. You're planning something, aren't you?" I stood up and stretched, then I turned around.

"You guys might want to step away. I mean far away." When they were on the other side of the roof, I turned to the building a few blocks away. It was an old abandoned building scheduled for demolition. I put my fingers together, as if I were about to snap my fingers. I focused a huge amount of dormant sound into the space between my fingers. I could actually feel the buzzing between my fingers. Then I focused all the sound towards the building, and snapped my fingers.

* * *

><p>When Eight started guiding me to the other side of the roof, I knew something was up. Then I saw Thirteen focusing on his fingers, and I just knew that something <em>very<em> bad was about to happen. I hurried along the roof until I was on the other side. I turned around in time to see Thirteen snap his fingers. A wave of pure sound flew straight towards the abandoned building a few blocks away. Immediately, all the remaining windows blew out, and a part of the building itself was torn off. Thirteen turned to look at us, and he had an expression I had never seen before: an insane joy.

"Concussive force." He giggled happily, and I could actually hear the insane glee in his voice. It just occurred to me that, underneath the depressing exterior, Thirteen was actually kind of insane. I am glad he s on our side. His happiness is actually kind of infectious. After a few minutes of glee, we all decided to go down and do some training. We left the roof laughing like idiots.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, number Four, who prefer to be called John, called a meeting.<p>

"We have just gotten some interesting news." He said when we were all settled in. "We have actually found the location of a Mog base. We plan to storm it and gather whatever we can that might help us defeat them."

* * *

><p><em>The girl woke up in a black room, covered in scars and strapped to a table. Then, a light turned on somewhere. The girl turned her head as much as she could in the restraints. It wasn't much, but it was just enough to make out the symbol that appeared on the computer screen a few feet away. It was the loric number one.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, i realize that this might be a bit rushed, but i was in a hurry. So, let me know if you like the multiple point of views, or if you guys prefer only one a chapter. O, an let me know what you make of my little "dramatic scenes". here's a bunch more i want to say, but i'm pretty sure you guys got it. One last thing, if this story seems to be rushing or whatever, let me know in your reviews. Thanks.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, first, i have no idea why i wrote that last chapter, sorry. Good news though. This is my longest chapter so far. YAY****! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I admit, as much as I love dangerous missions, I am kind of nervous about this one, not that I would let anyone know of course. It's not the fact that the mission is dangerous, I love that part. It's the fact that I have to go on the mission with Thirteen that makes me nervous. Don't get me wrong, I trust the guy, but he seems more unstable than I am. It just makes me feel uneasy knowing that my only backup is insane. Anyway, after Johnny told everyone the details, I saw this crazy light flare up in Thirteen's eyes. It was just my luck that I got to go with Thirteen on this mission.<p>

"You OK Nine?" Asked Eight. Wow, I really need to work on my poker face. I put on my most calm face. Or tries to I suppose, because it didn't work. Everyone was looking at me now. Great, well I guess there's nothing to lose.

"Well, I guess I'm a little uneasy." I said. I heard somebody scoff. I turned to see it was Five.

"You? Uneasy? I thought this was your element." He said. Oh yeah, I could definitely hear some smugness in his voice. He looked like he was trying to say something else, but no sound came out. He kept moving his mouth, but nothing was happening. He started looking quite panicked. Then Thirteen started laughing, followed by Marina and Eight. Five was looking quite scared. When Thirteen calmed down enough to talk, even I could hear the crazy joy in his voice.

"This legacy really does have its uses after all." Then, all the sudden, he looked at Five with a seriousness that was even more disturbing than his insanity. "You really need to shut up." He said to Five. "He's uneasy because he has to be on the same team as me." Everyone, including me, looked at him in surprise. He looked around at all of us. "Oh, come on. I know how I seem. You all think I'm insane. I'm pretty sure I am too. So, answer me, would you feel perfectly safe with an insane person for backup?" He sat there waiting for an answer. When none came, he stood up. "That's what I thought." Then he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The plan is basically this. Six, Johnny, And Ella will run around to the control room of the base and start blowing stuff up. Marina, Eight and Five will go to the prison blocks and free any prisoners that might be there. Me and thirteen will head straight to the labs and take anything that might be of use. We were all lined up about four or five miles away from the base. We all went over the plan again, then we spit up. Pretty soon it was just me and Thirteen. I felt like I should say something to him, even though I don't do those mushy things.<p>

"You know, about earlier-"

"I already know what you are going to say, Nine. You don't need to say something to me. Let's just focus on getting through this mission." He sounded so calm, it almost looked as if he were back to normal.

"You really aren't all that bad." I say to him. Before I can say anything else, Thirteen freezes. He starts shaking uncontrollably. I can tell that his clairvoyance is acting up, and from how he is reacting, it must be pretty big. For quite a bit of time he just stood there staring into space. Then, he suddenly jerked to the side. He was gasping for breath.

"No, no, no, no" he kept repeating over and over. I rushed over to him.

"OK bro, calm down. What is so bad?" I ask him. If he saw something about to happen, I need to know so that I can stop it. He looked at me, and he seemed to know what I was thinking. He shook his head.

"It's too late." He said. "Five, he…" then he started freaking out again. "No, you won't believe me. You won't. You won't."

"What is it? Does he die? We have to stop that." I was starting to worry. I tried to calm Thirteen as best I could, and eventually he stopped shaking.

"Unfortunately, Five is going to live." Wait,_ unfortunately_? What is going to happen? Thirteen looks over to me and shakes his head. "I promise you won't believe me."

"Tell me." I said in my best friendly voice. Thirteen's expression got dark.

"Five is a traitor." Ha aid, then he waited, most likely for me to yell at him for lying. But I have come to trust his visions whenever they come. So, if he says he saw Five as a traitor, I have to believe he was right, at least until he gets proven wrong. I stand and help Thirteen to get up.

"Then we have to get over there right away." He looked stunned for a moment before nodding, and then he sprinted in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>I really didn't expect Nine to believe me. Lately he seems to actually be trying to be nice to me. So, as we were running towards Five, Eight, and Marina, a new thought occurred to me.<p>

"Nine!" I shouted behind me.

"Yeah, what's up?" He shouted back.

"You have to find John, Six, and Ella! They have to know what's going on." There was a brief silence, and then he replied.

"OK, but hurry." Then he ran towards the back entrance to the base. I kept sprinting right to the front door. As I ran, I used my shape shifting to change into one of my favorite forms: a huge humanoid that appeared to be made of rocks, with moss and everything, which I named Mores. I barreled right through the front door straight into a group of Mogs. I stomped them underfoot without slowing down. I kept running through the halls of the base, crushing any Mog that came within reach. Eventually, I crashed into the control room. I saw Five standing over Marina, with Eight being held in a corner by telekinesis. When I entered the room, Five turned to me, and so did Marina. I change back into my original form.

"Right again, I suppose." Said Five. "Just a little too late this time, I'm afraid. Not so great now is it?" I could tell he was taunting me.

"Why?" I asked Five. "Why are you doing this?" he looked deep in thought for a moment, then he grinned.

"Maybe it's because of the fact that the rest of us are all completely weak. Or maybe it's the fact that I don't like you very much. Take your pick." Then he laughed. I immediately teleported to his side, and punched him as hard as I could in the face. My punch bounced right off him. I looked down and saw that he was holding a rubber ball in his right hand. Before I could do anything, he wrapped one of his arms around my neck. He lifted me off the ground easily, and he smiled evilly. I turned myself intangible and fell right to the floor. I made myself tangible and sent a punch right to his gut. I made my arm intangible until it went most of the way through his body, then I made my hand tangible just in time to smack his right hand as hard as I could. He lost his grip on the ball, and instantly his body returned to normal. I teleported to it and picked it up, making myself tangible in the process. I looked over just in time to see a net fly towards me. It enveloped me, and I tried to make myself intangible, but nothing happened. Five smiled.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" He said. Then he took a sword out of his jacket and made his way to Marina. "Let's take care of you first, Marina." I prepared every last bit of energy I have left, and teleported, net and all, in front of Marina, just as Five brought the sword down. The sword went right through me, and I felt the most indescribable pain of my entire life, but I kept my focus. I gathered all the energy I have left, and screamed. The shockwaves shattered the sword, an Five went flying. He landed on the ground and didn't get up. My vision went dark, but I was conscious long enough to hear somebody else scream, and I passed out wondering who it was.

* * *

><p>Everything was going great so far. We haven't seen a single Mog since we came here. Five led us straight to the control room. I was so excited that I didn't give much thought to how he knew how to get there so easily. When we entered the control room, it was empty, which was also weird, but I didn't give much thought to it, that is, until Five locked the door behind us. I turned to ask him what he was doing, just in time to get punched hard in the face. I must have blacked out, because the next thing I know, Five is standing over me with a sword. As he begins to bring it down, Thirteen suddenly teleports in front of me. The sword goes right through him, directly through the center of his body. Before I could process what just happened, he screamed and blew Five back. I stood up shakily and looked over at the door, and I found it open. Ella, John, Six, Nine, and two girls, then I passed out again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So, what do you think of that? If you guys think i did this thing to suddenly, or you have a way i could make it better, please tell me. Thanks.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, i have to give a shout out to I am number eleven for giving me the idea of using five as a traitor. So thanks. That's all, so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, there was a searing pain in my chest. <em>Oh, joy.<em> I thought to myself._ I'm recuperating from another injury. Yeah, right._ I stood up, despite the horrible pain in my chest. I was back in my room, and I heard muffled voices down the hallway. I walked out of the room towards the noise. As I got closer and closer to the lecture hall, the voices got louder, until I could actually hear what was being said.

"What exactly are you asking me?" said a voice that I recognized as Eight.

"I'm asking you what happened down there, Eight." Asked a voice I didn't recognize. Before anybody could respond, I walked into the lecture hall.

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened. Five betrayed us." I tripped and fell. I heard somebody get up and walk over to me. Regardless, I carried on. "Not only that, but the freak tried to kill Marina and Eight." Somebody knelt down next to me, and I saw that it was Marina. Speak of the devil.

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." She told me. She sounded full of concern. The fact that she sounded concerned made me angry. I stood up and walked around her. I went straight for my chest. For some reason, my chest was sitting in the corner along with the others. I suppose that doesn't really matter now, though. I opened it and took out a small white orb, about the size of a marble. I placed it between my teeth and bit down as hard as I could. A lemon-like taste filled my mouth, and my pain went away. I closed my chest and turned around. Every single person in the room was looking at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said. One of the two new girls cracked a smile, and I smiled in return. "So, before we do anything else, shouldn't somebody introduce me to these new people?" I said, nodding towards the two new girls and a boy. "I really would like to know who else I'll be working with." I waited, but when nobody answered, I sighed. "I guess I'll go first then. I am number Thirteen." I said with an elaborate bow. I grinned as a new idea popped into my mind. "At your service." Then, I teleported right behind one of the two girls. She looked quite young, younger than the rest of us, save for Ella. "Boo." I whispered into her ear. I ported away before she could turn. I ended up behind the second girl, when I then whispered boo into her ear. I teleported behind the boy, who looked like the oldest one in this room. Instead of whispering boo, I placed my arm around his shoulder. "So, to whom do I owe the pleasure?" Then I teleported between the two girls and put an arm around each of their shoulders. "What can I do for you two today, may I ask?" I teleported back to where I was before all my jumping, and everybody was smiling, except for the three newbies. They were all looking around, trying to find where I was. After a few moments, they realized that I was over here and looked towards me. One of the girls was smiling. I smiled wider, and then with a flourish, I sat on my chest. "Tada." The younger girl stepped forward looking confused.

"You said Thirteen right? What happened to Eleven and Twelve?" she asked me. I frowned at the memory. The girl must have seen this, because she immediately looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I'm number One." When she was done, I looked towards the other two newbies.

"That must mean that you guys are numbers Two and Three." I said. As surprised as I should have been that the three whose scars I had were talking to me, I wasn't. After having one of our own betray us, I guessed that anything was possible. I stood up. "That's cool. I have heard a small bit about you. I can't wait to learn more. Excuse me, I need some air." I teleported to the door, then I turned and walked out.

* * *

><p>I was kind of confused. So, one minute I was being introduced to numbers Four through Ten, minus Five, the next minute I am watching a shouting match between Three and Eight, and then the minute after that I was introduced to number Thirteen, who was quite the interesting person. I found myself drawn to him, but when he guessed that I was number Two, a weird look came over him. I turned to Six.<p>

"Where would he go?" I asked her. She smiled for some reason, and then she pointed straight up.

"The roof." She said. I walked out of the room, towards the roof. When I got there, I found Thirteen sitting alone. I walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked him after a while. It did seem pretty far-fetched to me, and _I'm_ the one who it happened to. I waited for a response, but when none came, I looked over at him. His shoulders were shaking, and water was running down his face. He was crying. I was speechless. Just a few minutes ago, he was teleporting all over the place, bringing a smile to everyone's face. Now he's sitting here, crying. I looked away. "I can come back later." I stood up to go, but I felt a hand on my arm. I looked down to see he was holding my arm. He was looking straight at me.

"Stay." He said. I was taken aback by the authority in his voice. This guy is on his own emotional roller coaster. "You obviously have something you want to talk about." I sat back down next to him. I took a deep breath in, then out.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed pretty deep in thought when you found out who I was. I thought you didn't believe me." As I spoke, I felt more and more anxious as to what he would say. I desperately wanted him to believe me. I was surprised by what he said next.

"Let me see your leg." He said, so I lifted my pants leg to show the scars that were burned into it. "Okay, so what I have to ask next is, precisely which one are you?" the way he smiled after he asked me that completely threw me off guard.

"I-I'm number T-Two." I stammered, still off balance because of that smile. His smile grew bigger.

"Well, number Two, why wouldn't I believe you? After all, I am number Thirteen. You have no idea what that was like when I found the others." He then proceeded to tell me about how he got here, and why numbers Eleven and Twelve weren't with us. By the time he was done, I was crying. He gently brushed the tears off my face. "Now I think it's your turn. Please, tell me how you're still alive." I nodded.

"When the Mogadorians found me, they injected me with something. It stopped my heart for about thirty seconds. For all intents and purposes, I was killed. I was dead just long enough for a scar to form on all of your ankles. Then, my heart started again. The Mogs have been experimenting on me ever since." I shivered when I got done telling my story. "I think they did something to me, Thirteen." I whispered.

"Why is that?" he asked me. I shivered again.

"I can't use any legacies. The only thing I have been able to use is my thermokinesis. I'm scared that I won't develop any more, that I'll be useless for the rest of my life." I started shivering uncontrollably. Thirteen placed a comforting arm around me.

"You're not useless." He said, his voice was calmer than it was a few seconds ago. "Maybe it's a blessing in disguise." I scoffed.

"Yeah right." I said. "Everyone else has some cool fighting legacy, and the only thing I can do is change the temperature. Oh yes, I feel very useful." As soon as I said them, I regretted the words. I regretted them even more when Thirteen stood up. I was sure that he would leave. Here he is, trying to make me feel better, and I just laughed in his face. I started crying, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on." Said Thirteen. "I want to show you something." He helped me stand up, and then he turned me so that I was facing an abandoned building a few blocks away. "I have sonokinesis." He said. "The ability to control sound." He looked at me, and smiled. "It doesn't seem like a particularly useful legacy, does it?" Then he faced the abandoned building. "But you would be surprised at what I can do with it." Then he shouted so intensely that I could actually _see_ the sound waves go towards he building. When they reached the building, the thing shattered. Bricks and mortar went flying everywhere. When he looked back at me, he had on a smile that was bigger than anything I had ever seen. "See, even sound can be used as a weapon. Why not temperature? If you want some help, I could help you to perfect this legacy of yours. I could help you turn it into one of the most versatile weapons you have." He looked at me questioningly, and I felt my heart beat faster. This guy just blew up a building by shouting, and now he's offering to help me perfect my own legacy? This is amazing.

"If it's not too much trouble, yeah, I would love that. When can we start?" I asked him. He smiled some more, then he turned me towards the door.

"Right away." He said as he led me away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was fun. Let me know what you think about how it went down. If you have a suggestion on how i could have made that whole "Bonding scene" better, please let me know. Thanks.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: The only thing i have to say is, as random and Filler-y as this chapter looks, it actually does have relevance to the plot. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since the others rescued me, Two, and Three. In that time, we have all gotten comfortable with everyone. Also, in that time, we have all spent some time with Thirteen. He is a genius. He helped me to take the one legacy I can use, my seismic waves, and make it into a powerful weapon. He taught me how to control it. He helped Two develop her thermokinesis to the point where she gained pyro- and cryokinesis. He even helped Three to perfect his photokinesis, the power to control light, and turn it into a tool of many uses. As I walk down the hallway towards the training room, I can't help but admire everything that Thirteen has done for me and the others. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't notice Two next to me until she speaks.<p>

"If you're going in there, you're going to need some earplugs. Thirteen's practicing his shouting and stuff." She said, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Two! Don't surprise me like that!" I almost scream. She grins and starts chuckling. I push her away playfully.

"Sorry, One. Anyway, I was wondering if you would come to a meeting with me." She looked over at me, like _Ugg, can you believe it?_

"What?" I asked in surprise. There hasn't been an actual meeting since we met Thirteen, so I wonder what this one could be about. I didn't even say anything; I just walked over to the room that we used for meetings. I heard Two give a slight chuckle behind me, but I didn't give it any thought. Things had been quite boring the past few weeks, and the searches for Five, or anything else have come up empty. I still can't believe that Five would betray us. Every time it crosses my mind, I start to feel so useless. If only I was there, I could have stopped Five, or woke him up or something. I can't help but hope that this meeting brings something exiting to my life. I am once more so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't notice that I have made it to the meeting room until I literally run into the door. I hear Two burst out in giggles behind me. _Giggles? Is she kidding me?_ Sometimes I feel like the most mature of us two. I opened the door to see that everybody was already sitting around a big round table._ Since when do we have a _round_ table? Who does the writer think we are?_ Regardless, I sat at the table. I noticed that the only one not present was Thirteen. Four, John, must have seen my look of confusion, because he began explaining.

"Thirteen isn't with us because, well, he's become increasingly angry with the whole Five thing, and telling him that we found Five is sure to set him off the edge." He smiled, and through my shock, I registered the statement that gave it to me in the first place.

"Wait, you found Five?" I asked. John nodded, his expression suddenly grim.

"Yeah, we found the traitorous freak." Said Nine. He was playing with a knife and trying to look unconcerned with the whole thing, but I could tell he was exited for something. Before I could think too hard about that, I forced myself to focus back on John.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in Florida." Said Seven, Marina. "Right where we left him." I could hear the anger in her voice. It made me shudder, and I was expecting John to say something, but a new voice took me completely by surprise.

"Florida, huh." Suddenly, Thirteen dropped from the ceiling and landed, standing, on the table. Everybody flinched dramatically. Thirteen started laughing, and for the first time, I saw what the others meant when they said he was insane. That laugh was like nothing I had ever heard before. Even after he stopped laughing, I was still shivering. "Wow. I can't believe how little you guys look up. Especially you, Nine." He turned to Nine, with a slight bit of smugness. "I've been here the whole time. 'Increasingly angry?" He asked, whirling on John. "It's like you don't know me at all, mate." Then he teleported off the table. I didn't even know where he went, until he put his arm on my shoulders. "Can you believe these guys, One? Do I look angry to you?" I turned towards him, but before I could get a good look at him, he teleported back onto the table. I turned back to the table to find that Thirteen and Ella were staring at each other intently. Then, Thirteen grimaced.

"Got ya!" Ella shouted, waving her arms in the air victoriously. Then both she and Thirteen laughed. I guessed that they had one of their "Telepathy fights", and I started laughing too. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing. That's one thing I can say about thirteen, he always cheers us up. Then, he got serious.

"So, what are we going to do about Five?" he asked. Everyone became quiet. Then, a bunch of things happened at once. Thirteen teleported away. Something exploded down the hallway. I was ripped out of my seat, and thrown backwards. I blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, there was smoke everywhere. John, Marina, Eight, Nine, Ella, Two, and Three were tied up on the floor. There was somebody standing over me. There were multiple people in the room. Mogs. Which means the person over me must be Five. My focus cleared to see a sneering face.<p>

"Hello, One. It's time that you died for real." He said as he leveled a blaster at me. Before he pulled the trigger, Thirteen appeared in the center of the room. Immediately, he was beset upon by Mogs. They trapped him in a net, made of gold strands.

"Remember that particular kind of net, Thirteen? It is the same kind I used to take away your legacies last time we fought. This time, you won't be teleporting anywhere." Five said all this without even turning around. He readied the blaster against my head. "Any last words, One?"

"Five." Came a snarling voice, which happened to be Thirteen. "If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll rip you apart." Five just laughed.

"Oh, yeah." He said. "I'll take my chances." Then he pulled the trigger. The only thing I felt was a brief moment of pain, and then there was nothing at all.

* * *

><p>"Now what are you going to do, Thirteen." Five asked me. "Will you stop me before or after I kill this cute little girl here?" he pointed his blaster at Ella. I was thinking many things at one time. One was that I wasn't feeling any pain. Then it hit me: Technically, One was already dead, so I wouldn't feel a scar or something burn into my leg. Second was my complete anger at Five. He just killed one of his own people without a second glance, he's pointing a gun at Ella, and he's enjoying every moment of it. Immediately, things begin to slow down. Five began to stop moving altogether. I yelled as loud as I could, and the force shredded the net holding me. Immediately, every last thing just stopped, almost as if it froze in time. I could still walk freely, though, so I walked around and turned every last Mog in the room to ash. Without my knowing it, things went back to normal. Everyone was staring straight at me, even Five.<p>

"You, worthless, vile, disgusting, traitor. I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted at him. I shouted this so hard that he actually went flying through the window, after flying threw four separate walls. I teleported right in front of Five, who had used his flight to spare himself from the fall. I grabbed him by the neck, and smashed him against the floor. Over and over I smashed him, until I was ripped off him. There were Mogs swarming everywhere. Several restrained me, while a few escorted Five out of the room. I tore apart every Mog in the room, then I went back to where my friends where, to find the place crawling with Mogs. I killed them all, picked up all my friends, and their chests, which I just noticed were in the corner, with my telekinesis. Then I bolted back out of the room, and straight out of the hole I made in the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, let me know what you guys think. Does it seem like i'm leaving out some details? if you think so please let me know. Lastly, let me know what you think Thirteen's newest legacy will be. Thanks.<strong>


End file.
